


Netflix & Tears

by Erierio_o, hannahuwu



Series: Pluto [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, hongjoong cries oh no, hongjoong is literally my deity i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erierio_o/pseuds/Erierio_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: In which Yunho must now console his hyung
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Pluto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Netflix & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is chapter 2 pls read the first chapter otherwise this will make less sense yeehaw

Hongjoong sighs happily as he finishes his final lesson of the day, the next four hours of his timetable being study periods (which he calls ‘frees’ since he never uses them for studying. Honestly, who does?). Pulling up his bag, he walks towards the prefect-only staircase and pulls out Seonghwa’s card, tapping the sensor gently. He pulls out a pack of bubblegum (strictly forbidden on campus grounds, but Seonghwa lets him go each time he pouts, so he uses that to his full advantage) as he walks in the direction of the observatory, unlocking the door before plopping himself down into the beanbag he had bought specifically for times like these. 

Suddenly he hears a short bell from his bag and stretches forward to pull it towards himself. His thumb hovers over his phone screen, typing in his passcode. 

_ Tall but baby: hyung _

_ HJ: yunho wdyw _

_ Tall but baby: don’t forget the council meeting today _

_ Tall but baby: hyung???????? _

**_seen_ **

  
  


_ Oh crap. The council meeting. _ Hongjoong groans frustratedly before glancing over at the clock. It would probably last for three hours, and there were so many things he could do with that time, he thinks as he pulls out his sticker-coated MacBook air (as Yunho had once put it, everything he owned was aesthetic somehow), scrolling through Netflix before the Titanic catches his eye.  _ It’s exactly three hours and fifteen minutes long. A sign from the gods!  _ He mentally screams before deciding to watch it. Screw the council meeting. Young Leonardo DiCaprio was a lot more important than other human beings ( _ have you seen him in oversized sweaters, good lord-) _ . 

Before he’s about to begin his cry fest, however, Yunho calls him.

“Hyung, don’t forget the council meeting.” Hongjoong sighs into his phone.

“I won’t forget it. It’ll linger in the back of my head.”

“You’re not coming, are you?” he hears Yunho chuckle.

“No,” 

“Hyung, you never attend the council meetings. Just, give it a chance?”

“Yunho, no. I don’t like sitting in a room full of people falling asleep out of boredom.”

“Okay, fine. Have you checked your results at least?”

“No, I haven’t. Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now anyway?”

“I’ve got a free period too,”

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” Hongjoong lights up at the prospect of having Yunho to cuddle. The boy was, after all, extremely huggable. Yunho chuckles again on the other side.

“I have work to do, hyung. Anyway I have to go. Love you- no homo!” Yunho ends the call.

Okay, Leonardo DiCaprio time. 

Almost done with the movie later, Hongjoong feels like  _ an absolute mess.  _ Everything is going wrong, he’s crying, and Jack is dying, and  _ why the heck can’t she just share that plank with Jack? It’s obviously big enough. Oh for god’s sake Rose- _

“Why the fuck aren’t you normal?!” he hears someone yell as they burst through the door. His hair is a bright orange, and he’s wearing a green beret, so Hongjoong says the only thing he can comprehend after getting yelled at. 

“Carrot?” it strikes him as odd, but honestly, he was feeling super depressed and just wanted to get back to the movie. The boy standing in the doorway looks super familiar, but before Hongjoong gets the chance to ask him anything else, he runs out. Which is super weird, so he pauses the movie and gives Yunho a call. 

_ “Why the fuck aren’t you normal?!”  _ the boy’s words echo in his mind. That hurt. He knows he’s kinda weird but surely he can’t be that bad? Slowly his breath hitches and he feels more tears rolling down his face, because he’s already super sad, and suddenly a random dude yells at him? 

“Hyung?”

“Yunho- I-” he lets out a muffled voice. 

“Hyung are you crying? Hold up, I’m coming, I’m just gonna finish writing up this essay, I’ve got a hundred words left.”

“Yunho, Yunho, this dude came and yelled at me then left,” he lets the words come out in a bawl, slightly embarrassed but not enough that he allows the tears to flow as he sobs. 

“Oh god that fucking idiot,” he hears Yunho mumble.

“Yunho, no cursing,” he hiccups.

“Hyung, are you alright? Wait a bit more, okay? I’m almost done,” 

“Yunho, am I weird?”

“What? Oh hyung, no, no, why? What gave you that idea?”

“He yelled at me, asking why the frack I wasn’t normal,”

“He  _ cursed  _ at you? Jesus Christ, hyung I’m coming now-” Hongjoong hears the sound of a door briefly opening and closing on Yunho’s side before Yunho speaks again.

“I’m so sorry Hongjoong-hyung. I’m coming now. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” he hangs up. 

Hongjoong glances at the MacBook he had chucked on the side and pulls it back into his lap. Heck, he wasn’t gonna let some carrot dude ruin his cry fest, so he continues watching and crying.

Yunho arrives around ten minutes later, and immediately pulls Hongjoong into a tight hug. He smells like hot chocolate and cinnamon sticks, and Hongjoong absolutely  _ loves  _ his scent. Placing his head in the crook of Yunho’s neck, he breathes heavily and Yunho shivers under his touch. 

“Hyung,” Yunho whispers, pulling back before pressing a kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead. Yup, just two dudes, chilling in an observatory, 0 feet apart because they’re gay but not for each other. At least, that’s what Hongjoong thinks. Yunho is like a big dog, with adorable puppy eyes and unbelievably fluffy hair, which he gladly runs his hands through. Yunho lets him, sighing into the touch. 

“Are you okay?” he says, cupping Hongjoong’s face in his hands. 

“Yes, Yunho. I’m fine,” he smiles as Yunho wipes his tears away by pressing soft kisses all over his face. He’s used to this sort of affection from Yunho, _ it’s probably just a brotherly thing _ , he assumes, never having siblings in his life. 

“Yunho, stop it,” Hongjoong giggles and shifts under him. Instead, Yunho simply plops down by the bean bag, their heads barely brushing against each other.

“Have you even seen your results?” Yunho raises an eyebrow as the credits continue to roll.

“Nope,”

“Okay, that’s it, come on hyung,” Yunho yanks Hongjoong up and throws him over his shoulder. Hongjoong lets out a squeal at being lifted without warning.

“But Yunhoooooooo! Just two more minutes of the movie!”

“Hyung, the literal credits are all that’s left,”

“IT’S STILL TWO MINUTES OF THE MOVIE!” he huffs as Yunho ignores his complaints and sets him down in front of the results board.

_ 1st place: Kim Hongjoong _

_ 2nd place: Song Mingi _

_ 3rd place: Jung Yunho _

_ … _

“Oh Yunho, you got third place again!” Yunho cocks his head at him.

“Yes, thank you hyung. What else do you see?”

“Uhhh there’s a dude called Hongjoong that got first place. Wait, did they get my name wrong? I’m not Song Mingi. Who even is that?” he frowns as he points at the names. Yunho laughs. 

“No, hyung, you got first place. The guy in second is our head boy, and the one that burst into the observatory earlier,”

“Ohhhhh,” Hongjoong responds. 

“Wait, then why did he yell at me?” Hongjoong pouts. Yunho coos at him before fluffing his hair.

“He’s just salty he didn’t get first since it’s usually his spot,”

“But then why attack me?” he feels the tears welling up.

“I don’t know, hyung,” Yunho sighs before circling his arms around his hyung. Suddenly, he hears a small rumble, and Hongjoong’s face is flushed.

“Hongjoong-hyung, when was the last time you ate?”

“Uh, yesterday’s breakfast?”

“Okay, that’s it. We’re getting dinner. I’m paying,” Yunho grips Hongjoong’s hand firmly, pulling him along regardless of his whining. 

“Can we get ice cream on the way back, at least?” Yunho turns around and pokes Hongjoong’s cheek.

“Of course. Anything for my lovely hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay chapter two  
> I'm on twitter under @hannah_uwo ^^


End file.
